Harry Potter and the Infinity Crystal
by Dragon Army Commander
Summary: The war is over. Harry has started auror training, but a letter from the new Headmistress of Hogwarts has given him another temporary career option. But things are never what they seem, and Harry is about to discover that being a teacher doesn't make things any calmer at school, especially when you're the Chosen One.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT IF ANYONE DOES DECIDE TO SUE ME, GOOD LUCK SUING THE AUTHORS OF 690K+ STORIES :)**

**TWO LETTERS FROM HOGWARTS**

Harry slumped on the couch, exhausted. It had been another long day training with the Aurors, and he couldn't wait to get some rest. After the war had ended, Harry had taken temporary residence at 12 Grimmauld Place, which was technically his now since Sirius had willed it to him. He sighed. Thinking of Sirius still brought a feeling of remorse. Maybe he shouldn't have tossed away the resurrection stone after all . . .

Harry had only closed his eyes for a moment when he distinctly felt a pecking at his nose. He opened his eyes warily, only half aware of a gray barn owl carrying two letters. _That's odd_, he thought, _since when do owls carry two letters from the same place_. He grabbed the envelopes. Both were standard-sized envelopes, although one was clearly more decorated and formal, and bore the seal of Hogwarts. The other was plain and personally sealed. Harry opened the Hogwarts one first.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter, _

_As a member of the Hogwarts Class of 1998, we strongly recommend that you return to finish your 7th year, in order to properly complete your schooling and take your N.E.W.T.s. The Wizengamot has already ruled that those in the Class of 1998 are not considered to have completed their 7th year, regardless of whether they had bothered to attend. As such, finishing the 7th year is not mandatory, as many institutions have taken the Battle of Hogwarts into account, and will hire those who fought in it. Many others, such as the Ministry if Magic, however, still do wish to see evidence of N.E.W.T.s and other confirmations. _

_Eighth year students will be allowed to continue in all school activities such as Quidditch, as well as any clubs that are formed with teacher permission. They will also be required to follow all rules and regulations. Eighth years will not be eligible for the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl, although honors that are equivalent to that of being heads will be presented to two students at the end of the year._

_If you wish to attend, please send a confirmation letter by owl by August 1st, 1998. If you choose to accept, a list of materials will be mailed to you by August 15th. Term begins September 1st. We look forward to seeing you next year. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry smiled. He knew that he didn't have to return, although he really did wish he could go back. Hogwarts had always been his home, but he knew that he had to move on. The Auror Office had already accepted him (perks of being "The Boy Who Lived 10 Billion Times"), and he knew his parent's money wouldn't last him forever. Plus, he'd always wanted to be an Auror. Still, he wished that he could go back to Hogwarts and train to be an Auror at the same time. He sighed, and picked up the second letter. This one was also from Professor McGonagall. That was unusual.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you have read the other letter, and although I'm fairly certain that you will not return next year, it is a requirement that I send it to all those in your year._

_I have a proposal for you. I have been searching for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor for the upcoming year, but unfortunately every living person who is qualified to teach the subject is currently helping the Ministry round up rogue Death Eaters. I believe to have found a solution, however. A few days ago, during a trip to the Three Broomsticks with the other professors, Madame Rosmerta suggested (albeit jokingly) that I ask you to teach the subject. I have given it considerable thought, and have decided to go through with the plan. I have already consulted with Kingsley on the matter, and he has agreed to allow you to self-study for the Auror training._

_If you accept, then you will be given a guideline of all the skill requirements of an Auror, as well as unlimited access to the Restricted Section to conduct your studies, which, I believe, will be more than enough to make up for your missed training sessions. You will also be the new Head of House for Gryffindor. Please send a reply as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry sat on the couch, stunned. Kreacher appeared, looking concerned. "Is Master Potter alright, sir?"

"Yes, yes, thank you Kreacher. Um, can you bring me a butterbeer?"

"Of course, sir." He disappeared with a pop, and, a moment later, reappeared. He handed Harry a glass.

"Thank you Kreacher. You may go back to your room now."

Kreacher bowed and left.

Harry took a sip of the butterbeer. He obviously knew he would accept and return to Hogwarts, but part of him wondered if this was a prank. Then again, the owl had arrived with both letters, so it must be from McGonagall. Part of him wanted to floo over to the Weasleys' and tell Ron and Ginny the great news, but another part of him wanted to see their reactions when they saw him at the start of the turn. They were all going back, although Ron was only returning for Hermione's sake.

He finally made his decision, grinning. Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling down a quick letter. He gave it to the owl, still smirking wickedly. _I really hope Malfoy's back next year_, he mused, watching the owl fly off through the window.

A/N

Thanks for reading everyone! I'll probably get another chapter up in a couple days. If you have time, please give me feedback on how to improve my writing. Thanks!


End file.
